


Business With Pleasure

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Arson, Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Revenge, Story: The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is a dish best served burnt to a crisp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business With Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #16 (Picture Prompt--Ablaze) on Watson's Woes.

Arson's a job.

I'm no pyromaniac. I ain't some bleedin' fool who gets off watchin' the flames he's made. That's how you get caught. It's just a job I'm good at, is all. I just set alight the places I'm told to and scarper before the peelers and the fire brigade show up.

But when the Professor gave me the order to hit Baker Street, the home where that detective lives, the one with that fuckin' lickfinger crow who got my little brother sent to Newgate--

The job's a job. But this time, it's gonna be a _real_ pleasure too.

**Author's Note:**

> _"Have you seen the morning paper, Watson?"  
>  "No."  
> "You haven't seen about Baker Street, then?"  
> "Baker Street?"  
> "They set fire to our rooms last night."_


End file.
